Lady of the Sea
by meercatangel
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE CARABAN THREAT. Jack pursuits Elizabeth after she leaves him in Tortuga with Norrington's threat of a hanging still over his head. Along the way, they meet many new characters, some friends, some enemies...
1. Chapter 1

**Well, as you probably know, Elizabeth has left Jack in Tortuga, with the threat of a hanging over his head. Let's continue...**

Marietta Finch was busy in the bars of Tortuga. As flippin' usual. That was Marietta's sort of 'catchphrase'. Or, 'flippin' heck'. She was dreaming of the night that gorgeous William Turner had come to Tortuga, and saved her from a drunkard, and then actually taken an interest in her life, and then kissed her….

"Marietta, put your back into it, girl!" Frank shouted. Frank owned the biggest bar in Tortuga. Well, the only bar in Tortuga. And Marietta was getting extremely tired of it. But then Frank was her father. Marietta had used to live on Port Royal, until her father was thrown out because of deals with the East India Trading Company. Marietta wanted to be free on the ocean, like that Will Turner….

"MARIETTA! Stop dreaming and wipe the damn table properly!"

Marietta sighed. Why did she have to be stuck in Tortuga, wiping dried blood off of the tables? She scrubbed hard with the dirty rag she'd been given, the blood drying under her nails as her fingers poked through the holey old cloth. Marietta snapped as she felt a shard of glass pierce her hand. She threw down the cloth and marched across the bar to the mirror, a dirty pane of glass hung leaning against the wall. It was miracle it hadn't been smashed yet. She looked in, and glared at her reflection. She saw a nineteen year old girl, with fiery red curly hair tied up in a topknot that all the waitresses had, her chest hitched up in a puffball of a dress, ugly violet waves, a huge skirt, the bottom of it filthy where it had trailed on the floor. She had dark blue eye shadow, and bright red lipstick. She looked like what she was- a tart found only in Tortuga. She just wanted to get away. It was at that moment the door burst open.

"OK you scurvy dogs, all who want to sail with Jack Sparrow make a line right here right now. We are sailing in ten minutes, and if you want to be a pirate, line up here!"

That was the voice of the rogue Jack Sparrow. She liked him, she was more in awe of him. He had slept with all seven of her sisters, Scarlet, Jezebel, Isabella, Nina, Gertrude, Nancy and Florence. But he had never taken an interest in her. She quickly side-stepped the crowd that shoved to line up. Then she had the best idea she had ever had. Why shouldn't she line up? And if they turned her down, she'd stow away! It was one of the best ideas she'd ever had. She crept past her father, who was serving a drunk, and lined up with the others. The line eventually grew shorter, and then she was standing in front of the legendary Mr Gibbs, a man who'd sailed alongside Jack for many years.

"Aye, lassie?" he asked.

"I'd like to sail with ya." Marietta cursed her Tortugan accent.

"Aye? Is that so?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Marietta answered.

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask the Captain of this little expedition." Gibbs grinned. "Jack?"

And then Gibbs turned to the famed pirate himself, Jack Sparrow. Marietta felt her heart skip a beat.

"Aye, Mr Gibbs?" Jack said in his lazy drawl.

"This young lass wants to join."

"Aye."

"Lass, Jack. She's a GIRL."

Jack sat bolt upright. "A girl wants to join me crew?" he said to Marietta in surprise. Marietta could only nod. Then a grin emerged on Jack's face.

"I know you. You're the lass that was so caught up in young William Turner on one of our previous visits."

Marietta blushed as red as her hair. "How-how did you know?" she stammered nervously.

"Lass, me and William go _way_ back. I knew his father."

"Oh." It was all Marietta could think of to say. She was horrified her idol had heard of her. And seen her, more to the point. With Will.

"Mmm. Mr Gibbs, sign her up."

Marietta looked up, "You mean-"

"But, Cap'n, she's a lass!"

"Well spotted Gibbs. Sign her up. We need all the help we can get to find this treasure."

Gibbs softened. "Right Cap'n." He scrawled Marietta's name on the paper, and smiled.

"Welcome aboard the Pearl."

"Thank ye."

Marietta smiled and gasped. "She could not believe this was happening to her. "Where-where do I go?"

Gibbs laughed. He was used to Miss Swann on the ship, and of course Anamaria, but this one was as new to sailing as he had been thirty years ago. "Outside. Ye'll find two men. Pintel and Ragetti. Tell them Jack sent ye. They'll tell ye what to do."

Marietta nodded. She rushed outside, crouching down so her father wouldn't see her. Outside, in the cool night air, she saw two men standing beside a ship. The Black Pearl! As she approached, one of them nudged the other, and they slicked down their hair with spit and grinned, puffing out their chests. Marietta tried not to laugh, or look disgusted. "Well, I'm flattered. Do you two 'appen to be Pintel and Ragetti?" she said.

"Yeah! We is! Er, I mean, we are." said one, with blonde hair and a fake eye. "I'm Ragetti, and this is Pintel." The man beside him grinned, showing filthy teeth.

"And what would a lovely young lady such as yourself be doing out 'ere?"

"I'm joining your crew, and Mr Gibbs said I'd have to ask you fellas about what I 'ave to do."

The two men looked at each other and laughed. "A girl? On the ship? Only Anamaria and Miss Swann were allowed on the Pearl, missy. You're not goin' anywhere."

Marietta decided to go for the usual tactic she used to get her own way. "You know who I am, don't ya fellas? Marietta Finch. Frank's daughter. You know, Frank, the owner of the bar? The _only_ bar?"

Pintel raised an eyebrow. "Aye? So?"

"So he can give you free rum if you let me on board. Which Jack said I could do anyway."

Pintel and Ragetti looked at each other, contemplating what she had said for a mere second, before replying. "Welcome to the Pearl."

Marietta grinned. It always worked. "Thankya kindly."

Ragetti grinned. "The pleasure is ours, Miss Finch."

Marietta smiled. She'd never been called 'Miss' before. She suddenly had a thought.

"What is the treasure that we're looking for? Jack seems to think it's very important."

Pintel smiled. "Yeah, old Jack fell in love with this really posh girl from Port Royal. You know of Governor Swann?"

Marietta flinched. He was the one who'd had her father banished. "Aye."

"Well, it was 'is daughter."

"Oh, aye?" Marietta asked, interested, a plan already forming in her head.

"Aye."

Jack suddenly bellowed at them from across the rocks, standing outside the bar.

"Oi, you scurvy dogs, get ready to set sail!"

"Aye Cap'n!" Ragetti yelled back.

"What 'appens now then fellas?" Marietta asked.

Pintel smiled. "As we said before, welcome to the Pearl."

Marietta smiled and bent over to pick up her bag she had placed on the floor.

"Allow me, Miss Finch." Pintel bowed, grinning, and picked up her bag, tossing it over the side of the ship, as Ragetti pulled himself across the ropes.

"Oi, fellas, how do I get on the ship?"

"Pull yourself up the ropes!" came the reply.

Marietta looked up at the long thick ropes. this was going to be a challenge. "Flippin' 'eck." she muttered. This hadn't been in the barmaids training. It was just wipe wipe, serve serve. Marietta pushed up her sleeves and tried to grasp the rope with flailing hands. She managed to hold onto it for less than minute, and then she fell into the lapping waves below. They were very shallow though, so she didn't go under the water, though she did get soaked.

"Need a hand there Missy?"

Marietta struggled to stand up, shivering whilst her idol was watching her, with an amused expression on his face.

"N-no, I'm just dandy thankya Jack."

"Your funeral." he smiled.

Marietta blushed to the roots of her curly hair and gritted her teeth, pushed up her sleeves, and jumped for the rope, missing it entirely and landing this time in deeper water. She came back up to the surface spluttering and coughing, her hair drenched and her make-up washed away. Jack was trying not to laugh, along with a few other members of the crew. Seeing her embarassment, Jack sent them to board the ship so he could watch her fall again alone. But this time she was going to try her hardest not to fall. She ripped a lot of her big flouncy dress, revealing an extremely frilly, thick black lacy dress, much to Jack's delight, his eyes widening as she tore off the material. He shook his head to remind hinself to the task ahead, finding Elizabeth. Marietta was ready. She jumped up, grabbing the rope, and caught it! She heaved herself along, aiming directly for the ship's deck. One hand in front of the other, and repeat, and then with all her strength, she forced her arm to drag her across, and swung across to the ship's deck. She'd made it! She was trying not to smile, but was beaming with pride. A barmaid had done that! Ha! But then the ship lurched violently as the crew pulled up the anchor, and Marietta slipped on the slimy floors, and disappearing over the edge, screaming, arms flailing, she landed in Jack's outstretched arms, a huge grin on his face.

"Lass, are you sure you're ready for me? I mean, the sea? Are you sure you're ready for the sea?"

Marietta ran her tongue over her top lip seductively and winked, finally something she could do- barmaid style flirting. "I'll let you be the judge a' that, Jack Sparra."

Jack suddenly looked taken aback.his arms dropped to his sides, and for the third time that night, Marietta found herself sitting in cold water. That was the last straw. Hero or not, he had to be taught a lesson. "OI!" Marierra squawked angrily, glaring up at the dreadlocked pirate, who seemed to be distressed. Jack snapped back to reality, but still seemed quite flustered. "Ah, sorry about that love. Why don't we walk up the boarding plank this time, eh?" He pulled her roughly to her feet. "No hard feelings?"

Marietta's reply was a slap, something she had learned from her sisters, then she stormed off through the waves, stomping up the plank and disappearing onto the ship. This was going to be an interesting journey.

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I've been so long! R&R!**

Jack sat in his cabin rubbing his aching red cheek from where Marietta had slapped him. It had been a close call, but he had remembered just in time how much he loved Elizabeth. Or at least, so he thought. Was it just that he didn't want to be hung? He didn't know anymore. He shook his head wildly. Of course he knew! He loved her! That's why he rescued her from the Tribe of Caraba. He loved her. He looked out of the dirty and cracked window in his cabin out onto the deck. Then he sighed. "I need rum."

Elizabeth felt worried. She didn't really know how to captain a ship, so she'd given the job to the strongest man on board, a man with long blonde hair and an earring, named Jonathan Storm. He barked orders at the crew, and they ordered, scuttling around the ship like insects.

Elizabeth felt miserable- she wanted Jack, but she didn't know why. Did she love him, or did she just miss his company? There was Will to consider, the letter he had left her had confirmed her suspicions, and Jonathan often gave her sly looks, that stirred up strange emotions.

She sighed, facing into the wind, her arms on the scratched wood of the stern, drops of water spraying her face, her hair blown about by the salty wind. Suddenly, she felt someone was watching her. "Captain Swann, the crew have a question."

Elizabeth composed herself. "Oh?"

"Yes, you see, Madame, we are reaching Siren Cove."

Elizabeth was confused. "Siren Cove?"

"Aye, Madame, a narrow stretch of water between two walls of jagged rock, on them the most beautiful creatures known to man. If they sing, some men may jump into the ocean, just to get to their beauty."

Elizabeth was worried. "Well, I, Jonathan, do you think you could-"

Jonathan raised a finger to her lips. Elizabeth looked up at him.

"Now, now, Madame, I trust you would hate for anything to happen to them?" He ran a finger across her cheek, running up into her hair.

Elizabeth turned away her head, feeling ashamed. "Yes, I would."

Jonathan smiled. "Leave it to me, Madame."

Then he turned, and walked away, leaving Elizabeth standing at the stern, a single tear running down her cheek.

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bugger!" Jack sighed as his last bottle of rum rolled across the floor, it's last drop seeping through the floor. "That was my last bottle."

He sighed, and put his head in his hands, and propped his elbows on the desk that was strewn with maps. The ocean was a big place, and the infamous Jack Sparrow had no idea where to search for his beloved freedom, and Elizabeth. He heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." he said, getting to his feet.

The door creaked open, and Marietta stood there, fiddling nervously playing with her dress with one hand, twirling her hair with the other.

"Ah, Marietta, what can I do for you, fair lady?" Jack asked.

A smile played across her lips.

"Um, Captain Sparra, I, well, I wanted to hear about Miss 'Lizabeth, seein' as she's so important to ya."

Jack smiled happily. "Well, she's a catch, that's to be certain my dear. She was everything I ever, truly, wanted, other than the 'Pearl of course."

Marietta edged towards him, gently pushing pack her skirts, though Jack was oblivious.

"She was one of the finer things of life that one. Knew exactly how to get to me." he smiled, sinking into a chair.

"How?" Marietta asked.

"Well, " Jack stopped. "Why, Miss Finch, it would appear you are attempting to seduce the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow."

Marietta blushed, "No, sir, I just, I, I saw a ship!"

Jack leapt once again to his feet. "What?"

"It had, er, green sails, and was, um, dark brown…"

"Which way was it heading?"

"North." Marietta replied.

Jack rushed past her, elbowing her out of the doorway. A few seconds later she heard him yelling at the crew.

"We have a heading! Northbound, it seems! Move, you scurvy curs!"

Marietta smiled to herself. That was one way to make a man forget seduction…..

In the midnight moonlight, Elizabeth lay drowsily on her cabin bed. She was struggling to stay awake, but it was difficult. Then, her eyelids drooped, and just as she was drifting into unconsciousness, she heard a sound. It was the single sweetest sound she had ever heard.

She sat up on her bed, rubbing her eyes, and then, she found to her dismay, she started moving towards the door, unable to control her feet, a tiny portion of her brain screaming at her to lie back down. But she couldn't stop. "Help!"

She cried, in a whisper, "Help me!"  
She pulled back, but instead of being able to turn back, she heard a horrible piercing sound, like a screaming frog. She screamed, clamped her hands over her ears, sinking to her knees. She couldn't stop, she screamed until her throat was raw, and then she saw darkness, and welcomed it, falling to the floor, slumping further.

"ELIZABETH!"

She felt strong arms picking her up, like a bridal swoop.

"Miss Elizabeth, wake up!"

She felt a sharp slap across her face, and woke up instantly.

"What?" she said, blinking. She saw Jonathan's face gazing down at her. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Madame, welcome, to Siren Cove." he lowered her to her feet, and she looked around. Two walls of cliff stood, looming above her, like jagged shadows.

Then she looked more clearly, and saw hundreds of women. Pale, with blue-ish skin, and catlike piercing ice blue eyes. Long, straight, white-blonde hair reached down to their waists. They were wearing long white gowns tattered, and strewn with seaweed, yet incredibly beautiful.

Their mouths were wide open, and Elizabeth could see fangs, but could hear nothing.

"Why, why can't I hear their singing?"

"Well, Madame, you could hear their singing before. Sweetest sound in the sea. But then they saw that you were a woman, and I suppose the voices changed?"

"Yes." Elizabeth edged closer to Jonathan for protection, remembering the bloodcurdling sound.

"Well, that puts you into a trance. You want to die, your blood freezes in your veins. Your heart stops."

Elizabeth trembled. "So when you woke me, you saved my life?"

Jonathan opened his mouth to reply, but then they heard screams. Vicious, terrifying screams.

**What could they be? R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth spun around. "What's that noise?" she yelled. The crew ere yelling, with their hands over their ears. "It's Higgins, Ma'am!" one of them shouted. "Look!"

Higgins, a young and foolish lad, was crawling up the cliff towards the sirens. "Higgins!" Elizabeth screamed. "Don't listen to them!"

Jonathan stood next to her, shaking his head. "He can't hear you Madame, he's under their spell."

"No! Higgins!" Elizabeth screamed. But it was too late. He had reached their cave, at the middle of the cliff wall, and in seconds they were upon him, tearing at his flesh with their long nails, and pointed fangs, tearing off strips of skin, and screeching all the while. Elizabeth stood, frozen, her mouth open. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and tore herself away from the hideous scene, burying her face in Jonathans shirt.

Then, all was silent. Elizabeth slowly raised her head, and looked around. All her crew were staring at the Sirens, vacant looks on their faces. Then, to her horror, they starting walking across the deck, towards the cliff. "No." Elizabeth said frantically, "NO! STOP!" She could see the Siren's mouths open, not hearing their voices, but clearly the men could. Elizabeth raced across the deck, pulling at their clothes, pleading, tears running down her face, screaming into their vacant faces. She grabbed hold of one, Killigan. "Killigan, please, listen to me!" He turned to look at her. "Yes! Killigan, are you ok?"

In answer, he raised a hand and shoved her to floor. "No!" Elizabeth cried, as he carried on going. Then, she had an idea. She stood up, determined.

"Madame, what are you doing?" Jonathan asked, puzzled.

"What I should have done from the start." Elizabeth said. Then she whispered, "_What Jack would do_ ."

She marched to her cabin, and threw over her chair, rummaging around in her desk, before finding her sword.

"Madame?" Jonathan cried. Elizabeth turned, tying back her hair into a ponytail. "I'm sorry, Storm, but I have to get my crew."

"Madame!" Jonathan cried. But she wouldn't listen. She raced towards the cliff. She stood on the stern, and tucked her sword into her belt. Then she began climbing the cliff. The rocks scratched her hands, but she strived forwards, desperate to get to her crew. The wind blew salty air into her eyes, and the rocks were wet and slippery. But she kept going. All the while she was screaming at her crew. But they kept on going. The sirens were all over the cliffs, swooping down and picking off the men. For Elizabeth it was silent, but she knew that the men could hear their heavenly voices. She climbed harder, when suddenly, she was on the ledge of the cliff. She heaved herself up, but there was nothing there, no-one. Then she looked around. Where was her crew?

Then she felt fingers like knives on her back, icy cold. "Why, hello."

Jack was on the lookout for Elizabeth ever since Marietta had pointed out the ship. Well, unknown to him, she'd been lying, just to get out of a sticky situation. Whether he was close or not, he never saw the ship. It was his third night in a row, without any luck, mere hope driving him on. He stood by the stern, gazing at the moon, remembering their times together. He could almost hear her voice-

"Greetings, Mr Sparra." His thoughts were interrupted by Marietta.

"Greetings, Miss Finch." he sighed.

"What ya thinking' about?" she asked.

"My dear, a man never reveals his inner feelings. They are far too delicate."

Marietta smiled. "Oh well. I tried."

Jack smiled. "Yes, you did. You should be, very, very proud."

"Oh, said Marietta, "I am." she edged towards him, and brought her face close to his. Then Jack snapped back to reality. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" he yelled. He ran into his cabin. Sitting by the door, with his head in his hands, only one thought was going round his head. "What is wrong with me?"

**Will Jack give in to Marietta's advances? Who is Elizabeth's captor? R&R!**


End file.
